Gauntlet Legends
Gauntlet: Legends is a originally released for the arcades in 1998 and later ported to other gaming platforms such as the Nintendo 64 in August 1999 and was developed by Midway Games. The game was originally released on an arcade. Gameplay Players take place in Sumner's Tower and it introduces the wizard, Sumner and the Archer replaces the Elf. They play as the characters from the previous games and they must find all the rune stones to enter the Underworld to follow Skorne. Characters *The Valkyrie has superior abilities in armor. *The Wizard has superior abilities in magic. *The Warrior has superior abilities in strength *The Archer has superior abilities in speed. Unlockables *Minotaur (Mountain Kingdom Treasure Room) *Falconess (Castle Stronghold Treasure Room) *Tigress (Forsaken Province Treasure Room) *Jackal (Ice Domain Treasure Room) *Sumner (Battlefield Treasure Room) *Pojo the Chicken (name as EGG911) Realms The Mountain Kingdom is the first realm the game wants you to enter. The Grunt enemies are Orcs and Lava Demons and the Anklebiters are Scorpions and their general is an Orc Warrior and the Golem is a Stone Folem. You then fight the Dragon in its lair and then it blows fire and you must find its weakness, the Ice Axe of Untar in the Castle Stronghold. You can unlock the Minotaur in this realm. The Castle Stronghold is the second realm players need to enter. The Grunt enemies in this realm are Animated Armor and Wolfmen and then the Anklebiters are Rats and their general is an Captain of the Wolfmen and the Golem is a Metallic Golem. You then fight the Chimera in its keep, a monster with three heads, like a Serpent, Lion or Falcon and then blow acid, fire and electric. Its weakness is the Scimitar of Rasha, found in the Mountain Kingdom. You can unlock the Falconess in this realm. The Forsaken Province is the third realm players need to enter. The Grunt enemies in this realm are Plague Grunts and Plague Bringers and the Anklebiters are Maggots and their general is a Plague Overlord and the Golem is a Mossy Golem. Players then fight the Plague Fiend in its Vat and its weakness is the Javelin of Marker, found in the Ice Domain. It blinds its eye for a limited time and it uses its arm to attack them and will go down and three pillars will hit them. You can unlock the Tigress in this realm. The Ice Domain is the fourth realm players need to enter. The Grunt enemies in this realm are Ice Grunts and Frost Worms and the Anklebiters are Wolves and their general is a Barbarian Chieftain and the Golem is an undead Polar Bear. You then fight the Yeti in its cavern and it blows ice and does ground pound, create icicles and throw ice balls at you and its weakness is the Scroll of Tarkana, found in the Toxic Spires in the Forsaken Province. You can unlock the Jackal in this realm. After finding the Runestones, you'll reveal the pathway to the Underworld and after recovering all the shards of the bosses, you enter the Desecrated Temple to fight Skorne and the Soul Savior is hidden and it's a long way to get it to Skorne. You then fight Armor Skorne and his weakness is the Soul Savior found here and after beating him, you then go to the Battlefield. The Battlefield is the fifth level that the game wants you to enter. The Grunt enemies in this realm are Skeleton Warriors and Knights and the Anklebiters are Skeleton Dogs and their general is a large skeleton and the Golem is a Lava Golem. After that, you then follow Skorne to the Underworld. You can unlock Sumner in this level. In the gates of the Underworld, you then fight through all the monsters and follow to the path leading to Skorne. After defeating Skorne, the world is saved and Garm will hear you that you killed Skorne. Differences *The Desert Lands and Sorceress are omitted. *You won't be able to buy extra health as there aren't any credits. *Garm speaks in the ending of the arcade version, while in the Nintendo 64 version, he doesn't. Reception Category:Nintendo 64 games Category:2000 video games Category:Midway Games Category:Gauntlet games Category:1999 video games